Consumers in the market for large, immovable, expensive, or complex items often visit brick and mortar seller establishments to view, access, test, and purchase those items. This is particularly true of goods and property that often need to be financed, and/or goods and property with security measures restricting consumer access and/or consumer use, such as automobiles and houses. In these cases, a consumer is usually required to coordinate with the seller or other third party individuals that are capable of providing access to or use of the good or property of interest, or are capable of providing financing to facilitate a purchase.